She's Done
by whosh07
Summary: She's over it. Emily doesn't want her, that's fine. Paige is done chasing the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Confusion. Anger. These were her emotions after hearing that stupid word. Goodbye. Paige was almost breathless as she watched Emily climb into the car and drive off with the other girls. The simultaneous looks of pity and distrust doing nothing to calm the storm inside her.

For a moment, Paige could do nothing but stare at the spot no longer containing the car. She racked through her brain trying to discern what she could've said differently. As if different words would have made a difference in this situation. Part of her feels like Emily was just waiting for her to screw it up so she needed no reason to go right back to Ali's side. The other part, the one that knows Emily loves her, wishes she had acted a bit more rationally. Maybe she should've trusted Emily to handle it, but if Emily had gotten hurt.

"No. Just stop Paige," she angrily whispered to herself.

Paige couldn't apologize for her previous actions or words tonight. Allison almost killed her. She couldn't lie to Emily. Allison meant nothing to her and upon learning that she was in fact alive, the only emotion she had was pain. That girl brought nothing good to Paige's life, but yet, she saw how excited Emily was to learn she lived, and needed her help in particular. That's what hurt more than anything.

"I just don't get it."

Shaking her head, Paige started to make her way back home.

Emily told her she was letting go of Ali. Saying goodbye. Emily knew what the girl did to Paige, and yet, a minute of face-time with her and none of that even mattered. She can't help but feel when it comes to Emily Fields, she'll never matter more than her friends. Or at the very least, be equal to them.

Her pace picked up as anger started to overwhelm her. Now running, the only thought running through Paige's head was finality. She was done with it all. With Emily, with the other girls, A, and most especially with Alison.

As she neared her steps, Paige gathered her emotions. From here on out, she done apologizing for her actions. Done trying to seek approval from the person she loved. Love shouldn't be like that. You should want to share your lives, your fears, hell, you should want to at least see each other more than once a week.

"I want to swim, I want to graduate, and I want to never look back."

"Screw this place!" Paige yelled as she walked to her door.

Entering into an empty house only made Paige's conviction to get of here grow. She had no ties to Rosewood anymore. Her dad didn't care where she went as long as she was swimming.

Paige started to peel off her clothes deciding she needed a shower to get away from this day. Starting tomorrow, "It's all about me."


	2. Chapter 2

Buzzing. Why was her bed almost vibrating. Rolling over Paige saw her phone sliding around. Sighing, she grabbed it and turned it over to see who was calling her at, glancing at her clock, _6 am, great_. Her dad, _of course_. Taking a deep breath, Paige hit accept.

"Hey Dad."

"Good Morning Paige, I trust you had a good run this morning."

Glancing at her ceiling, Paige groaned as she decided to tell the truth. "No. I just woke up actually."

"Why?" He said with an air of disbelief. She could picture the confusion on his face perfectly. Lately, she'd been on a major fitness kick as she tried to ignore the fact that her girlfriend was acting like she didn't exist. Her dad was in heaven at her new found drive with this exercise regimen.

"Rough night dad. I'm about to go jump in the pool to clear my head." _Mine as well now that I'm awake._

Shuffling to the end of her bed, Paige rolled her neck as she listened to her dad chatter on about creating a routine and sticking to it. Paige occasionally inserted an "Of course" or "Your right dad," to keep him engaged. As she made her way to the bathroom, she just wanted to change and get in the water suddenly craving the rush she got from it.

"Hey dad, I know I shouldn't throw my body out of rhythm so soon after getting it into this routine, but it was just one day. It's not going to lead to more skipped days, ok?"

Silence greeted her. She groaned internally knowing she'd offended him.

"I'm only looking out for you Paige, not checking up or forcing you to do something. You wanted this."

"I know I did. I still do. Starting today it's even more about swimming and getting to Stanford. I just needed a morning off. I'm still about to hit the pool. You have nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Alright, alright, I'll back off. I was actually calling to let you know it'll be a few more days before we're back. Your mom had some new business to attend to and I don't want to leaver her here alone."

Smiling in satisfaction Paige cheerfully replied, "That's fine. You guys take care of yourselves and your clients. I'm good here." _Thank God._ Paige didn't really want to explain to her parents why Emily would no longer be visiting. _Ha, _Paige scoffed internally. _Like I would even have to. Emily hasn't been here in weeks... Still, I'd rather be alone right now._

"Haha, of course you are Paige. You love having the place to yourself. See you in a few days."

Paige just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, bye dad." Throwing her phone on the bed Paige could do nothing but shake her head. She hated being alone. She just put on a face so her parents, especially her dad didn't poke and prod her more than necessary.

Paige changed into her suit and made her way downstairs. She grabbed an apple as she made her way out onto the deck. It was still pretty dark out and Paige knew the water would be freezing. _Good ... _Paige thought, _Anything to get my_ mind _off of that girl. _Once the apple was gone, Paige was in the water.

X

"Paige!" "Hey, Paige!"

Bracing herself for the coming interrogation, Paige stopped and slowly turned back towards Pru. _This is going to be fun,_ Paige thought dryly.

"Hey Pru. Morning!"

"Hey, where were you last night? I thought we were going to study for our calc test tomorrow." Paige dropped her head. _I should just tell her and get this over with. Rip of the bandage right. Shit._

"I uh, right yeah. I... Look, I'm sorry. I forgot all about our study session." Gathering her wits, Paige continued, "I went to Emily's last night to apologize for something I did that hurt her... and it didn't go too well."

Frowning at her friend in confusion, "What do you mean you did something that hurt her. You worship the ground that girl walks on." Paige heard the slight inflection Pru put on the word girl. It wasn't a nice one.

"Gee thanks Pru!."

"What! You do. You think the sun shines out of her ass! You'd never do anything to hurt her, give me a break."

_Wow, was I really that much of a puppy dog when it came to Emily. _Pru never was very fond of their relationship. She was still Pru though, and she cared about Paige.

Looking at Paige with a softness that would bely her recent outburst, Pru quietly asked "Paige, what happened?"

_How to phrase this without mentioning Ali... "_I... I think that..." Paige sighed, "I betrayed Emily's trust in a way that pretty much broke our relationship. And our friendship I think."

Pru's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Who in the hell did you sleep with?" _Haha. _Trust Pru to sound proud about her cheating on Emily.

"I didn't cheat on her Pru, I just told someone else a secret that wasn't mine to tell. And I gave her an ultimatum about another girl that I'm not proud of, but that I don't remotely regret."

This time Pru's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _I swear we could communicate through facial expressions alone. _"Let me get this straight, you spilled a secret that wasn't yours and essentially told her to stay away from someone else, and she ended it? Just like that! How is that enough to end a 1 1/2 year relationship?"

"It was a pretty big secret Pru." _A stupid one, but it wasn't mine ... freaking Allison._

"Wow, so you guys are just done, no trial period to get over it, nothing?"

"Yeah... I mean I think so. I asked for forgiveness and she said she didn't think she could trust me again and then she just simply said goodbye." _I, hate, that word. "_Then, she got in the car with her friends and left. I didn't see Spencer in homeroom so I'm assuming they're not back from wherever."

_Thank God. If I had to see Emily right this second I'd probably just ask her to forgive me again..._

_No, I promised I was over this. Seeing her shouldn't make a difference Paige. You don't beg, at least not anymore._

"Paige!" "Paige!"

Paige's head shot up, "What?" She asked exasperated.

"You left me there for a second. You were just staring at the floor. Did you hear a word I said?"

"No, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something and wasn't paying attention."

Smiling in annoyance, Pru lightly smacked Paige on the stomach as she said, "Yeah I noticed. Anyways, I was just saying that that didn't really sound like a breakup. You said yourself she had to leave so maybe she really was just saying goodbye." The hopeful expression on Pru's face made Paige smile. Pru really did care about her, even if she held a particular distaste for Emily.

"It was the way she said it Pru. Trust me. It was goodbye in every sense of the word." Paige would never be able to erase Emily's look from her head. No matter how over her she was trying to be. _She just looked so disappointed. I did that to her..._

"I'm sorry Paige. I know she meant a lot to you. Look at the bright side though, now you can come out with me without feeling guilty."

"Yeah, in no way am I ready to start looking at other people Pru. Emily just broke my heart. It's gonna take a while before I'll even think about it." _As if anyone in this school could... even... comp... who is that?_

Just then, a girl dropped her notebook nearby as she was shuffling the paper in her hand with all her class materials. Paige's attention was immediately drawn to the girls' legs. _Good god. Those legs look like they could go on for days. Her muscles are so defined. She has to be an athlete, or at least a runner. _

The bell rang startling Paige out of her perusal as a smirking Pru whispered into her ear, "You may not be ready to get into a relationship Paige, but you aren't celebate and that's not disgust I see in your eyes." Looking at her friend in shock, Paige's mouth opened to defend herself but Pru beat her to the punch. "There's no shame in looking McCuller's. We'll finish this chat at lunch," Pru all but yelled as she was halfway down the hall.

Paige just shook her head knowing there was no way Pru was going to let her leering go unchecked. _This is just going to be a wonderful day, _Paige thought. Taking a deep breath, Paige snuck one more glance at the girl making her way down hall. As she rounded the corner her eyes met Paige's and Paige stopped everything. _Uh oh, _she all but whimpered.


End file.
